


Strip Halo Anyone

by awritersdelight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Kink Meme, Lace Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awritersdelight/pseuds/awritersdelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia spend a relaxing day playing one of their favorite video games with an added twist. The loser loses a piece of clothing and the winner? They get to enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Halo Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an rp with a friend. Stiles is referred to McGinnis by Lydia. It's a pet name and her way of calling him Batman with out actually saying it. 
> 
> Requests came from a meme:  
> Thong Song: You and a partner involving biting  
> Tie Me Bite Me: Prelude to sex with sexy underwear.

 “Ha! Lose the shirt Lydia!" 

"Try to contain your excitement. It’s only a shirt.”

“No, it’s your shirt.” 

"So mature. Why are we ever together?”

“I know all your nerdy pleasures." 

"Well put." The plane shirt came off but to compensate for the chill Stiles graciously draped his coat over her shoulders.  

Stiles Stilinski and Lydia Martin were currently in the middle of a cut throat game of Strip Halo. Lydia was down by two because yes socks and shoes counted as one whole item. Stiles was only up by one and this being their fourth game Lydia was hell bent on not losing her skirt first. After all Stiles was shirtless as well. 

The level was intense. There were a lot of close calls. Stiles was ducking around corners and staying low, making difficult for Lydia to get a true read on him. All she wanted was a head shot to make him lose his pants. Really. That was it. But it was becoming more and more obvious that wasn’t going to happen, much to her dismay. Sighing, she gently placed the controller in her lap and reached both arms behind her head, pulling and effecting pushing her chest out. She just happened to be wearing her nice pink and black laced bra. Stiles dropped his control and stared. Lydia watched him from the corner of her eyes and bit her lip before bringing her arms to stretch over the top of her head, his jacket falling away in the process. 

In his distracted state Stiles never stood a chance. Not when Lydia picked up her control and most defiantly not when she sniped his ass. “Oops?” She offered, feinting innocents. 

"Damn. I call a redo! You can’t use your womanly willies to distract me! It’s cheating.” He gestured wildly at her, even going as far as to point an accusing finger. 

“Lose the pants McGinnis.”

Stiles flushed and started mumbling and grunting, “Okay but no looking!”

“Pul-ease I’ve seen in all before." Unabashed she watched him strip off the pants he so desperately wanted to keep on. He was embarrassed and she couldn’t phantom why. Until she saw. [Powder blue lace women’s underwear](http://image.dhgate.com/albu_227698288_00-1.0x0/sexy-cozy-lingerie-panties-briefs-lace-underwear.jpg).  Mostly see through with embellished flowers cupping and framing his butt. And to top it off a little bow in the back. 

Stiles stammered, trying to explain. He’d never brought it up and she didn’t know, hadn’t needed to know.

Lydia didn’t say anything. She couldn’t stop staring. Stiles was looking anywhere but her.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when she places her hand softly against his chest. He looks at her, eyes wide, unsure of what to expect. There was an unreadable expression on her face. Her eyes were fully blown, lips red from biting and a light blush dancing across her skin. 

Pushing, Lydia crawled over until Stiles was flat on his back, fingers dancing against his skin. Cupping him through the lace and stroking him. Stiles bit his lip, trying to stifle any and all noises. Leaning down until she was eye level with his chest, red hair falling like a current around her, Lydia bit him. Hard. And she did that oh so amazing thing only she could do that had Stiles keening and thrusting up into her hands. It felt so different with the lace. He’d never thought -Oh god- in a million years -fuck- “Shouldof done this sooner.”

Lydia was too preoccupied to answer but hummed in agreement, a devious twinkle dancing in her eyes. Pulling back with a lewd pop, and licking her lips, Lydia titled her head to the side. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”  Her nails raked over his chest, red lines littering his skin before disappearing. “Why,” She leaned down and bit his chest again, “did you,” her hands wrapped back around his cock and stroked upward, “think you could keep this from me. Why would you?” 

"B-because, shit Lydia don’t stop.” But stop she did. “Lydia! Fine! Because it’s embarrassing.” Stiles flushed and screwed his eyes shut as she started back up.

“No, oh no, so far from embarrassing.” She hummed quietly to herself as she manipulated and teased his body until Stiles was nothing more than a withering mess on the carpet below her. 

It wasn’t long till Stiles arched off the floor, eyes blown wide, mouth slack and oh so sinful noises spilling from them. And Lydia looked like a kitten who’d gotten her cream.

 

* * *

Writing blog's [here ](http://awritersdelight.tumblr.com/). Feel free to drop by and request something. Hope you liked it.

 


End file.
